CyanCoat
Enzo (also known by his online alias CyanCoat) is, amongst other things, a digital artist from Argentina, and co-creator of Spanish Rap Battle series Guerras De Rap. Background Starting his original Youtube channel in 2008, Enzo had an interest for art and animation. This channel mostly consisted of experimental animations and small series that he produced on his spare time, however, his original channel is empty now and the content it had is not available. Joining Enzo joined the community in early 2015, after helping establish the Spanish branch of the Fanmade Rap Battle community alongside TicciSparks87 and others. The branch is still active to this day. Guerras De Rap Later in Mid 2015, he co-created Guerras De Rap alongside TicciSparks87 and TheSoul, this series was originally inspired by other fanmade series like Epic Rap Battle Parodies, and it featured Live Action green screen footage and tagged instrumentals taken from other producers, but it quickly evolved into semi-animated sprites and self-made beats. This new style was inspired by Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, Epic Pixel Battle, and others, and it has been consistent ever since. The other two creators stepped down and Enzo got full control of the show in 2017, however, Enzo also distanced himself slightly from the community for a while, visiting regularly but not doing any work. Guerras De Rap was put on a hiatus until late 2019 when the show was slightly re-branded with the release of Rick Sanchez vs Walter White. Most of the work in Guerras De Rap is done by Enzo, this includes drawings, instrumentals, backgrounds, editing, voices, part of the writing process and the general directing of the battles. Even though TicciSparks87 and TheSoul are no longer in control of the series, they still have a strong connection with the show behind the scenes, as Ticci occasionally stars in battles and TheSoul writes for every single episode. Currently Apart from working on his own series, Enzo also does work for other series as an artist, such as Rap Battles (by Freshy Kanal). Enzo also has an interest in Indie game development and has been producing one with some of the crew members of GDR, providing coding, art and music for the project while sometimes posting updates on his twitter account. Some of his original music tracks are posted on his Soundcloud as well. Trivia * Even though Enzo can rap well in Spanish, he has a very thick accent when speaking English, even when speaking normally, which limits him a lot. This is the reason why he is not usually casted in non-Spanish battles. * Enzo had a small voice acting cameo in the first episode of Spanish webseries [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTHv0DzXIdY Casto], where he plays the protagonist's off screen father. Interestingly enough the creator of this series (3Prayt) has also appeared previously in Guerras De Rap voicing main characters. * Enzo is left handed when writing and drawing, but right handed when using a computer mouse and playing guitar. * Enzo fits the definition of a Jack-of-All-Trades, someone who posesses a highly versatile set of skills, but doesn't particularly excel at any of them. Most notably Drawing, Acting, Musical composition, 3D Modelling, Editing, and Coding. Category:Members